Tentación Imposible de Ignorar
by kattie88
Summary: Ella está sufriendo y lidiando con un sentimientos desconocido: una ruptura. Trunks escucha pero realmente parece no prestar atención, hay algo más importante: una tentación que parece imposible de ignorar... Pan.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en este Fic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama... sólo lo hago por entretención y devoción a DBZ =)

* * *

><p><strong>TENTACIÓN IMPOSIBLE DE IGNORAR<strong>

* * *

><p>La observa de pies a cabeza recordando que alguna vez fue sólo una niña. Se pregunta, ¿cuándo fue que cambió tanto? La sigue observando mientras la <em>niña<em> llora tratando de hablar y explicar por qué dejó a su primer amor.

Trata y se esfuerza en enfocarse en sus palabras, pero no consigue más que poner atención a sus labios rosados y carnosos, tan apetitosos a la vista. Se concentra una vez más en entender lo que dice, en comprender sus palabras, pero parece estar sordo. No consigue nada, sólo mira sus labios y en cómo se podrían mover junto a los suyos, en cómo sabrían, en lo excitante que sería probarlos.

Ella es un elixir que ha sido prohibido para sus labios.

Respira hondo una vez más, tratando de contener su inquietud, y resulta que sólo aspira su dulce aroma, un atractivo y prohibido aroma a mujer. Contiene el aliento, no quiere tentarse, no quiere cometer un error, él sólo esta ahí oyendo sus problemas, tratando de comprender su desahogo en reemplazo de su hermana, escuchando cómo ella descarga a través de palabras su rabia, su frustración, su desamor.

Desplaza la visión de sus labios hasta sus ojos, éstos están rojos y llenos de lágrimas que trata de contener. Al observarla, recuerda de dónde proviene esa mirada, de Gohan, de Goku, de una sayajin. En ese momento su mente visualiza toda una familia: la de ella, la propia y el gravísimo error de sus pensamientos.

Trata de darle una mirada comprensiva a sus ojos, a sus palabras que en su mente han sido incoherentes desde el momento en que visualizó su cuerpo: su cambio de niña a mujer.

Él mismo reflexiona acerca de sus pensamientos, que van desde el satisfacción hasta la desaprobación de sus instintos. Sacude la cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento indecoroso, escandaloso, lascivo, carnal, delicioso, atrayente y pecaminosamente prohibido.

—No es tu culpa. Él no supo lo que tuvo delante de sus ojos. Es un estúpido y no merece tus lágrimas —contesta en un segundo de reflexión y atención a sus palabras.

La _niña_ mantiene el silencio, sólo siendo capaz de sonreír con tristeza, agradeciendo las únicas palabras articuladas desde que llegó al jardín de corporación cápsula. Se pone de pie entre temblores de sus piernas, para luego mirar hacia el cielo—. Se hace tarde —anuncia.

Él la imita colocándose a su lado, pasa su brazo derecho alrededor de sus pequeños hombros acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella queda frente a él y lo abraza por la cintura con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del hermano de su amiga. Sonríe con tristeza. Ahora no de haber terminado con su novio, sino de lo mucho que lo extrañaba a su alrededor. Desde aquel viaje espacial ambos siguieron con sus vidas. Una, de niña adolescente en la escuela, y el otro, de un hombre adulto de negocios.

Hacía tres años que no hablaban así, no más que un saludo y despedida cuando se encontraban o cuando alguno de ellos visitaba la casa del otro. Y la verdad, para Pan, era bastante reconfortante tener un hombro donde llorar, sobretodo uno tan grande y protector como en que aquel instante abrazaba.

Cuando la joven trata de alejarse, el instinto de él lo impide y sin ninguna señal previa, Trunks, se acerca peligrosamente y la besa sobre los labios.

Un contacto suave, corto, pero deseoso de más.

Cuando el rose termina, él da un paso atrás, frustrado por lo recién ocurrido. Ella lo observa con enormes ojos demostrando su sorpresa, todavía rojos e hinchados. Trunks cierra las manos, empuñándolos, enojado con si mismo.

—Trunks… —susurra insegura.

La razón lo hace negar con la cabeza repetidas veces.

La razón le dice que_ ella _ tiene tan sólo diecisiete años, y él, un adulto hecho y derecho de treinta.

Se da cuenta y se convence a si mismo rápidamente que se ha aprovechado del estado de debilidad de una _niña, _y simplemente no lo puede creer. No debió haber sido _ahora_ ni _nunca_. Sin decir una palabra más y a un ritmo vertiginoso desaparece en el cielo, dejando a una Pan en shock por lo recién ocurrido.

Observa el cielo, tratando de buscarlo sin resultado. Sólo es capaz de sentir su _ki: _uno poderoso y desequilibrado. Sabe que es la única capaz de calmarlo, de hacerlo entrar en razón y de hacerle saber que no se sienta culpable por lo recién ocurrido. Vuela tras él hasta encontrarlo en medio del bosque.

Trunks siente que lo observa desde la espalda, una media vuelta y sus ojos se encuentran. No está seguro de saber qué sucede, pero ella parece insegura ante su mirada. Pan sacude la cabeza, niega y sus ojos van en la dirección opuesta del hombre, se aleja a paso determinado, ¿hacia dónde? no lo sabe, sólo se adentra hacia el bosque.

Ella está furiosa, y Trunks no sabe con exactitud el por qué, pero la sigue, sigue su esencia inconfundible para su instinto y a medida que el aroma se hace más fuerte, los árboles a su alrededor parecen más destrozados.

—Lo siento —dice cuando la encuentra frente a sus ojos. Ella no responde y sólo gruñe junto con una mirada llena de rabia. Él la ignora por completo, cierra el espacio que hay entre ellos y la sostiene por los hombros. Los ojos de Pan se cierran con fuerza y lucha por ser liberada.

Trunks, no la deja.

No la suelta.

Se rehúsa a hacerlo.

Ya es muy tarde.

Ambos sienten aquella electricidad cuando sus cuerpos entran en contacto uno con el otro.

La tentación se hace más fuerte, al igual que el instinto. El aroma se hace más inconfundible que nunca, su esencia se intensifica y es imposible poder ignorarlo. Ella sigue gruñendo, pero ya no hace el más mínimo intento de ser liberada, se ha rendido y él lo sabe.

La respiración se agita y aquel inconfundible aroma parece quemar su garganta. Las emociones suben y bajan de intensidad, y no está seguro de qué hacer. Se debate entre lo bueno y lo malo, entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

Ella está prohibida.

Prohibida para él.

Prohibida para todos.

Prohibida para todo el mundo, menos para él.

La besa una vez más tratando de convencerse que sabe mal, de que no es tan deliciosa como pensó hace minutos atrás. Al hacerlo, al haber sentido aquellos suaves, inocentes y adolescentes labios, vuelve a debatir sus propios pensamientos, sus emociones cambian una vez más, ya no puede darles sentido por más que quiera. Quiere controlarse, pero parece imposible.

Deja de luchar.

Deja de pensar.

Deja de contenerse.

Deja de luchar contra sus instintos.

Cuando sus labios se rosan y la devoran una tercera vez, lo sabe.

Ella está prohibida.

Ella es menor.

Ella es hija de su amigo y sobrina del otro.

Ella es deliciosa.

Ella es tentadora.

Ella esta prohibida.

Cuando el beso se transforma en algo más, cuando sus dientes entran en contacto con su piel y hace posible saborear el dulce sabor del líquido rojo que corre por su cuello, termina rendido ante ella.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

El punto sin retorno se ha hecho presente.

Cuando termina de lamer todo el rojo a su paso, sin dejar un sólo rastro, la observa, mira como sus ojos brillan y tiene una media sonrisa. Él también sonríe, sonríe junto a ella hasta que sus labios dejan de curvarse y se aprietan cuando siente el ardor en su propio cuello.

Siente cómo lo drena.

Siente cómo lo besa.

Siente cómo lo desea.

Pan se aleja y lo observa con una sonrisa un tanto sádica. Él mira directo a sus labios y en cómo brillan con el líquido rojo de su propia sangre. De pronto, la observa diferente, la siente y la admira con otros ojos. No es una niña, no, ya es una mujer.

Su mujer.

Los ojos azules dejan los labios del pecado y se desvían para admirarla en todo su esplendor: su cuerpo es tentador. Y sin darse cuenta, ya está sobre ella, ambos tendidos en el suelo en medio del bosque.

Las manos parecen tener vida propia y en menos de un segundo ya se encuentran bajo la camiseta, acariciando sus senos mientras la besa con salvajismo. Ella, en cambio, gime y se aferra a su espalda.

—Trunks… —dice. Se aprieta contra él, sus dedos se incrustan en la piel morena mientras él sonríe casi con dolor. Roza su intimidad contra ella y gime con más fuerza. Y sin que ya nada más importe, arranca las prendas a tirones del cuerpo inocente entre sus brazos.

Pan le quita la camisa con desesperación, arrancando todo los botones a su paso, sin nada más que perder, sin pensar, sin razonar, entregada y dispuesta a sólo sentir.

Se acerca más a ella porque sólo quiere sentir su caliente piel junto a él. La besa reiteradas veces, beso tras beso, cada vez más apasionados y desprolijos, buscando entremezclarse y absorber la nívea prohibición, y se da cuenta que sigue siendo tan deliciosa como en el primer beso y tan deliciosa como ninguna.

Admira maravillado la forma en que parecen pertenecer el uno al otro, la forma en que sus respiraciones van al mismo tiempo y la forma en que el vaivén de sus caderas van al compás.

Ella respira entrecortado y jadea su nombre cada vez con más fuerza mientras la posee.

Sabe que puede causar daño con cada una de sus arremetidas frenéticas, pero al instante recuerda que posee la misma clase de sangre que él: la poderosa herencia sayajin y, por lo tanto, ya deja de ser importante aquel detalle. Ella es para él, ella lo resiste y ella lo disfruta.

Llega un momento, el de la cúspide, en el que Pan contiene la respiración e inconscientemente aquea su espalda, se aprieta contra él, lo aprieta contra ella, soltando el aliento bajo el sonido sensual de un gemido agudo e inesperado, y tiembla bajo su cuerpo llena de éxtasis, de puro placer.

Una vez más siente como ella lo muerde, por segunda y una tercera vez. No le desagrada, por el contrario, lo hace sentir encantado, seducido e hipnotizado por la locura con que ella lo embriaga, y él hace lo mismo, sintiendo aquel delicioso drenaje por el cuello, sabiendo que está mal, que es incorrecto y que ella está tan prohibida como siempre.

Trunks siempre había sabido inconscientemente lo especial que Pan era para él, el papel fundamental que había sido aquella _mocosa _ desde el inicio, sin embargo, no estaba seguro hasta qué punto podía ser especial y única, ni cómo la _niña _ había atravesado su retorcida mente.

Ahora se daba cuenta, recién ahora estaba seguro... lo sabía.

La desea.

La quiere.

La ama.

En el enorme jardín de su casa la vio, simplemente la vio, hecha toda una mujer, su mujer.

Y ahora, junto al sol que ilumina _su _ cuarto matrimonial, en aquel hogar, en ese dormitorio, en esa cama que compartían desde _aquel _día, la seguía encontrando tan tentadora como hace diez años atrás, como aquel día en que descargó su ira con palabras que hace tanto tiempo atrás no logró comprender.

La vio crecer, desarrollarse y madurar. La vio crecer para él y solamente para él.

Sus labios conectándose como cada noche, sus caricias tan frenéticas como siempre, sus besos tan dulces como siempre recordó.

Ella estaba prohibida y nada importó, porque sabía por instinto que pertenecía a él. Atentó contra su familia, la familia de ambos, contra valores y creencias, pero no había lucha contra ello.

No había ni una simple oportunidad de lo contrario.

Ya estaba escrito por los dioses.

El punto sin retorno se había hecho presente como algo inminente.

Porque ella había sido una _tentación imposible de ignorar._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora 1:<strong>

Ahh! mi primer oneshot. No lo puedo creer! Jajajaja aunque no puedo dejar a esta pareja: Trunks y Pan, son mis favoritos.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Un beso!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kattie.-<strong>_

26 – 03 – 2012


End file.
